undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 4
"The Struggle" is the fourth episode of the first season of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode is the first character centric episode, with this episode being about Sean. Plot Synopsis Sean tells his story to Charlie. He tells him about his wife, how she died and how he looked for vengeance. He tells about how he struggled to cope before the apocalypse began. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Flashback (6 Weeks Before the Outbreak) "What do you mean there's no money?" Sean shouts on the phone. "We're sorry, sir", the person on the other line said, but was interrupted by Sean. "Don't give me that crap!" he hung up. He was walking towards his house, and before he opened the door, somebody behind him tapped on his shoulder. Sean turned around seeing a tall man staring at him. It was Joe. "What do you want?" Sean asked. "I can help you, Sean", Joe said, "I know everything about you. Everything. I can help you out". Sean smiled, "No offence, man, but you know fuck all about me". Sean turned to the door, unlocking it. He was about to close the door behind before Joe started talking again. "You're about to lose your house aren't you?" he asked. Sean hesitated, keeping the door open, "What's it to you?" Joe walked up to the door, coming face to face with Sean. "I'll need your help. If you help me, then you can keep your house", he said. "What do I have to do?" Sean asked. "You leave that to me", Joe said, turning away, "I'll be in touch". Sean closed the door. Present (The Room) "Who was he?" Charlie asked. "I dunno", Sean said, "He creeped me out though". Charlie nodded, "Maybe he thought you were cute". Sean gave him a dissatisfied look, "Can I continue with my story now?" "I ain't stopping you", Charlie smiled. Flashback (5 Weeks Before the Outbreak) Sean burst out the door of a courthouse. He took out his phone and called someone. "Hey dad", he said, leaning against one of the pillars outside the courthouse. He held in all of his anger, trying to sound calm for his dad. "No he, uh- he won. They let him off", he said. Sean held the phone away from his ear as his dad started screaming. "Why would they leave that son of a-" his dad shouted. "They had no proof", Sean said. "You saw the bastard with your own eyes!" he shouted. "I know. I know. Look I'll call you later, okay?" Sean said, before hanging up the phone. He felt sick to his stomach, knowing that that man got away with it. Sean heard footsteps behind him, and saw the man who did it walking out, not a care in the world. It was Ethan. He couldn't leave him get away, so he walked after him. Ethan started to walk down the street, unaware that Sean was behind him. Sean was ready to pounce, ready to tear the flesh from his bones, ready to make him feel the same way Sean's been feeling the whole time. But before Sean could grab him, somebody caught a hold of his arm. Sean looked back, seeing a random face staring back at him. "Who are you?" Sean asked. "My name's Dave and I know exactly what you're about to do", Dave said. "What?" Sean asked. "Your story is all over the paper. Well, not every paper has the same story", he smiled. "What do you want?" Sean asked. "I don't want anything, only a couple of minutes of your time", Dave said. "For what?" Sean snapped. "Just tell me your side of the story", Dave said. "Why would I do that?" Sean said. "Because whatever's going on inside your head right now probably isn't good", Dave said, "I'm not a reporter or anything". Sean sighed, turning to look down the street, realizing that Ethan is now gone. He looked back at Dave and agreed to tell him everything. Present (The Room) "Woah, woah, wait. Hang on a sec", Charlie said, "You knew this guy for three seconds and you're ready to tell him your life story?" "Yeah", Sean muttered. "Jesus, talk about easy", Charlie scoffed, "He could have been lying to you". "And, uh. What do you care?" Sean asked. "I don't. But you're gonna learn from that mistake sooner or later", Charlie said. "What's that? Believing someone who could be lying to me? I'm sorry but, uh, I find it hard to believe you, since you're a fugitive and all". "It's not the fugitives that lie, it's the people that get caught", Charlie smirked. Sean ignored him, continuing with his story. Flashback (5 Weeks Before the Outbreak) Sean was leaning against a wall, looking at a river. He looked at all of the people around him, trying to wonder why it was Dave who stopped him. Dave walked up from behind him, holding two cups of coffee. "Okay, you can start now", Dave said. "Well", Sean began, "The one thing the papers did get right is that my wife and I met in college. After we were married, we moved into this two-storey house. It wasn't much but it's all we had. She was a painter, she'd spend most of the days working on her art, before getting stressed out and having to take painkillers to stop the headaches. A month ago, I was late coming back from work. I worked in this stupid furniture place". Dave noticed that it was getting hard for Sean to say what happened. "When I got back, I got out of my car and I- I- I heard her scream. It echoed and it felt as if it lasted for hours. I froze. I couldn't move. I watched as the bastard ran out of my house, a knife in his hand. When I finally had the courage, I ran into the house. She was- She was lying on the sitting room floor, blood pouring from her stomach. She kept looking at me, waiting for me to do something, to help her. But I couldn't. I watched as the life drained from her eyes, I watched as she stopped breathing. She just... stopped. And I'll never forget the last thing she said to me... She was pregnant". Dave was speechless, not knowing exactly what to say, "I'm guessing they didn't have evidence". "They had nothing. And now neither do I. I gotta move in with my dad next week, they're taking the house because I can't afford it. If I don't turn up soon for my job, they'll fire me", Sean said. They stayed silent for a while, but eventually Sean thanked him for listening and left. Present (The Room) Sean broke down, leaving Charlie to think about the story. "That's... uh. That's rough", Charlie said, feeling uncomfortable. Sean just nodded, not able to say anything. "You didn't make that up did you?" Charlie asked. Sean lifted his head, "No?" "Well, then. Your life is pretty shitty", Charlie sighed. "Yeah, it is", Sean said, "But just how shitty is yours?" Charlie sighed, getting ready to tell his story. "Here we go", he said. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This marks the second time characters in the story have met before the outbreak. This time, it's Sean who meets Dave, Joe and Ethan. *This is the first character-centric episode. *This was the last episode of the web-series aired before it was discontinued. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues